Mafia Princess
by ThrowawayName
Summary: AU in which Raven is the daughter of an infamous mafia don, and Beast Boy is the son of a by the book cop. The two families meet and have to learn how to deal with each other, being brought together by their kids' romantic relationship. Multi-chapter story, a bit humor and fluff based. Please review if you have any comments at all.
1. Dinner

There was something to be said about that first meeting between you and your significant others' parents. The coming together of two families who could be from very different worlds, possibly coming into each others' lives for the first of many, eventually becoming one big family that started because one of the kids from each family was really into the other.

It might be a bit awkward, but it's normally an experience that's just a little bit too awkward for some people when the parents feel like they need to know the details of their kids' sex life, or start demanding the grandchildren. For Garfield and Rachel, however, this was the meeting of a well-respected police officer, and a notorious crime boss.

Garfield's adopted father, Steve Dayton, was a by the book officer of the law. One of the men that could not be bought, and an obvious choice for a future commissioner. Rachel's biological father, Trigon, was the most notorious mafia bosses in the city. One of those guys that everybody knew was obviously crooked, and involved in all sorts of heinous activity, but for whatever reason, just could not be brought in.

And the two were now under the same roof. Having dinner. Together. All because of their adopted son and biological daughter had met at university, started dating, and were getting very serious with each other.

Needless to say, this was a dinner that calling it merely awkward would not do it justice. The closest comparison would be as if you had met your mortal enemy at the supermarket, and had to exchange the expected pleasantries while phrasing it in a way that it would be obvious to said enemy that you meant them harm, but not being clever enough to do it just right.

The two fathers had taken one look at the other, and one could feel the hatred for each other flying through the air. Rita and Arella, by contrast, seemed to instantly get along with each other. Finally, Rachel and Garfield gave each other a loving look, before turning to their fathers and sighed at the exact sight of what they had expected.

"You're… definitely not somebody I had expected to see in my house." Steve had awkwardly ventured into conversation.

"Believe me, officer, I expected some of my associates to visit here long before I ever would." Trigon had replied.

"And here we go." Rachel muttered to Garfield. They both knew that Garfield's family would definitely not be in any sort of danger. So long as Garfield cared for Rachel, and never hurt her. Trigon had vowed to keep them under his protection. She knew that right now though, Trigon was regretting ever making that promise.

The families took their seats at the table. Sitting across from their counterparts on the other side. The tension was thicker than Garfield's omnibus editions of his favorite comics. Steve and Trigon were still glaring at each other.

"You know, I didn't realize that somebody in your… business," Steve began, "would send their children to college."

"Despite my belief that she would be a natural at it, Rachel does not wish to take over the business." Trigon responded. "Is your son studying criminal justice?"

"Biology, actually. To be a veterinarian someday. Yours?"

"History. She wants to teach."

"Couldn't they just ask us about this?" Garfield whispered to Rachel.

"Please, they're so focused on each other that we might become step-siblings and not husband and wife." Rachel whispered back.

"Quiet, let's save that surprise for later. Way later." He grinned.

"I'm surprised that's her aim. She seems a bit introverted."

"She has her reasons."

If Steve cared at all what those reasons were he gave no indication that he actually did. "I suppose your business has been going well?"

"Splendidly. I did not realize you had an interest."

"I see the results every day." Steve grumbled in response.

Arella and Rita, who had been having a casual conversation while their husbands decided to take matters into their own hands at this point.

"Want to see me completely derail this conversation?" Rita asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Arella asked.

"Watch." Rita smirked. "So Rachel, dear, have you been enjoying corrupting my son with your sensuality?"

Arella broke out in a laugh while Steve guffawed at his wife's bluntness about their sons' sex life. Garfield on the other hand, simply went: "MOTHER!" while blushing deeply.

"Ha, as if my daughter would demean herself so readily." Trigon smirked.

There was one thing that Trigon had failed to account for when he said that however. It was that Rachel was never one to resist a snarky response at the expense of everybody else involved.

"It's actually been mutually enjoyable. He knows what he's doing, and I know he really likes what I can do." Rachel said, as if this was the kind of thing to tell your future mother-in-law.

"RACHEL!" Trigon shouted as Garfield's blush grew even darker.

"Very good, my daughter, a woman must own her sexuality." Arella remarked.

"Good going, Garfield." Rita told her son, who just whimpered in embarassment.

Steve, however, was far from amused. "You better be using protection." Surprisingly, Trigon had nodded in agreement.

"We are!" Garfield responded immediately. He then realized what he said as soon as it left his lips. "Aw dammit."

"And there we have confirmation." said Rita.

"Could Rachel and I just be excused now? I want to show her my room." Garfield asked, obviously in a rush to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Very well," Steve replied, "but keep the door open."

"Yes, Sir!" Garfield squeaked, grabbing Rachel's hand and rushing off in a hurry.

* * *

Arriving in Garfield's room, the young couple began to unpack the events of the dinner.

"You call your dad 'sir'?"

"What's so weird about that?"

"Nothing, I just would have expected you to be less formal." She answered.

"Right, but did you just have to answer my mom like that, Rae?"

"Well, she did ask, and I think we share a common trait."

"And that would be?"

"Embarrassing you."

"Well, I better prepare myself for when she shares stories of my childhood with you."

"So there are stories?"

Garfield playfully groaned in exasperation, "I really need to keep my mouth shut sometimes."

Rachel chuckled as she looked around Garfield's room. It was less spacious than hers. Instead of literature, she found various comics, anime and manga, video games, and genre movies were what made up Garfield's shelves. Once, she might have looked down upon Garfield's tastes in fiction. But now, she found that she could enjoy some of it. A secret that only Garfield had been aware of.

"Want to watch something together while our dads figure out how they're going to tolerate each others' company?"

"Sure, Rae, how about Godzilla?"

"Sure, we can use his roars to mask my pleasured screams."

"As tempting as you make that sound Rae, I'm definitely not doing that with both of our dads down the hall."

"Party pooper." She teased.

* * *

The two men stood alone now. Perhaps it was a bit unwise to leave them alone at this point, even with the night having passed without incident so far. There was one solitary agreement between the two right now.

"I'll tolerate this, but I am not going to like it."


	2. How They Met

More than any other general education class students dread, speech easily took the take.

For Rachel, this class was nothing but an anxiety inducer, and she was already thinking of dropping it and taking it later when she had more confidence. She thought that maybe it would be a good idea to get it out of the way as soon as possible.

But, as she listened to the professor go over the syllabus, she felt dread build up as he went over each of the speeches the class would have to give.

First there was a five minute speech that is going to be a tribute to somebody meaningful in your life. Well, she didn't think anybody would want to hear about how great a mob boss is, and her mom has always just been kinda there. Parents are ruled out, guess it's time to rely on Dick Grayson, her best friend in high school.

Next, an eight minute speech meant to inform the audience, no opinions allowed. Great, eight minutes of students making fun of her raspy voice drone on for eight minutes about a topic nobody cares about but her. There's so many great topics she could choose from too: How to perform a successful hit for instance.

Then, a ten minute persuasive speech about introducing a change in policy. Oh good, she can't even convince herself that she deserves anything good in life. Maybe she could convince her classmates on the benefits of legalizing protection rackets.

Finally, an impromptu speech. Oh boy, now she could fumble over her words and stammer like a fool as she tried to make something resembling a point. Remembering some fool that kept trying to convince her that she could only ever be in love with one person in her life as he fumbled words made her smile to herself, but the speech still sounded like a nightmare.

She definitely didn't like being the center of attention, so why did she take a class that was about making yourself the center of attention? Better yet, why is this a mandatory class?

"Now, as a small speaking exercise, turn to a partner next to you, and introduce yourselves." The professor suddenly said.

Well, she was at the edge of the room, so she really only had one option. Rachel turned to the person sitting next to her. He was a blonde man. A bit tanned from the sun, and on the short side. Pretty lean build too.

At least he's cute.

"Hi, I'm Garfield."

"Rachel."

Silence.

"So… what do you do in your spare time?"

"I read, and you?"

"I take care of my pets, play video games, watch movies, read comics. The usual guy stuff."

"Fascinating."

"You have any pets?"

"I've taken care of some birds."

"Cool, I've got all kinds of animals. Birds, a dog, a cat, hamsters, a snake, an iguana, a tarantula, bunch of fish."

"And they haven't killed each other yet?"

"I've kept them in line so far."

"Hmmm." She had some questions, but there was a bit of shyness in actually asking. Did this guy actually care about talking to her?

"So, what kinds of birds did you have?"

"Oh, just some robins."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Why would it be?"

"They're wild animals, and I don't think robins are sold at pet stores, are they?"

"They were a gift from my father, so I wouldn't know."

"Ah, well, so long as you took care of them well, it probably doesn't matter."

"And you own a snake and a tarantula?"

"Oh yeah, they seem scary but they're both big softies at heart."

"A tarantula is a softie?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!"

"I see, and what's your major?"

"Animal Science, surprising right? I'm guessing you're a literature major?"

"History actually, not sure what I want to do with it though."

"Cool, I'm pretty much set on being a vet. It's my calling."

Well, one day into her college life and she already felt like she was behind everybody else.

"If you want, I can help you pick out what you might want to do with. We can find out together."

"Sure? It's probably not that interesting."

"Got anything going on after class."

"No?"

"Great, it's a date then!"

"Wait, what?"


End file.
